


(You Took A) Polaroid Of Us

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bruises, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marks, Nipple Play, No Lube, Nude Photos, Pictures, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim finds some old polaroids of Joey's while he's cleaning the closet.





	(You Took A) Polaroid Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post that said: "concept: polaroids of us having sex". i wrote this in like an hour and a half. so there you go. enjoy.

Jim opens another box in the closet, unsure if it’s his or Joey’s since there’s no writing on it. Digging through the contents of it still leaves him unsure of whose it is because it’s a lot of old Slipknot memorabilia and could easily be either of theirs. 

At the bottom of the box is a shoe box and not one of his, so at least he knows it’s Joey’s now. There doesn’t feel like there’s a pair of shoes in the box and, when he shakes it a little bit, something slides around inside of it. He knows he probably shouldn’t look or ask Joey, but curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the lid. 

There’s old polaroids in the box. A lot of them. His face burns as he picks a handful up, staring at himself in various sexual positions. 

_There’s Corey gripping his hips and pushing inside of him._

_There’s Corey leaning over his back, clothes shoved out of the way enough for them to fuck._

_There’s a close up of his face with Corey’s hands around his throat, mouth open and lips swollen._

_There’s him and Corey kissing as they press together._

_There’s another shot of Corey pushing him down against the bed._

All of the pictures are dark with their bodies highlighted by the flash of the camera. Jim’s face is bright red as he picks up another handful, looking through them. 

_There’s him on his back, stroking his own cock._

_There’s a close up of his face from what has to be Joey fucking into him from Joey’s perspective._

_There’s one of him with his mouth around Joey’s cock, lips stretched wide and wet with spit and precome._

_There’s a close up of what looks like Joey’s cock shoving inside of him and he only knows it’s him because he can see part of his arm in the picture, the distinct 4 tattoo standing out in the shitty lighting._

_There’s another of him and Corey, Corey’s hand gripping his hair while he sucks Corey off._

Jim shifts a bit, his cock hard in his jeans, pushing against his zipper. He knows he should put the box back inside the other box and put the whole thing up because this is Joey’s, but the pictures are too good, despite their questionable quality, to put away before he has the chance to look at all of them. He grabs another handful. 

_This one is him and Chris kissing on their bed from the apartment they shared during Iowa, the blanket pushed down around their hips._

_There’s one of him from Joey’s perspective with his head thrown back against the pillows, clearly enjoying whatever Joey is doing to him off camera._

_There’s a shot of Corey pushing the end of Clown’s bat into his chest to hold him against the wall, both looking like they just came off stage, still in full mask and coveralls._

_There’s a picture of Mick holding him against the wall, fucking into him._

_This one has him on his knees for Corey backstage somewhere, Corey’s fingers in his hair, his mouth around Corey’s cock._

Jim presses the heel of his hand against his cock, feeling it throb with the pressure. These pictures are way hotter than he expected them to be, all shadows and flash focused on them, highlighting their bodies as they seek pleasure in each other. Most of the time, it looks like they’re not even aware of the camera, too lost in their own world to notice. He picks up more pictures. 

_This one has him between Corey and Joey, sucking Joey as Corey fucks him, from Joey’s side of things._

_This one is Chris and him on their knees on the bed, Chris pushing into him, teeth biting into the back of his shoulder as he does._

_The next one is Sid and him backstage in a corner, Sid guiding his hand into his coveralls._

_Another shot of him and Corey together, Corey pushing one of his legs back up against his chest as he fucks into him._

_The last one is him and Mick, him on his knees in front of Mick, Mick’s fingers in his hair, not much to actually see, but the implication is there._

There’s a lot more pictures in the box, but Joey’s voice from the doorway startles him into dropping the pictures in his hand back into the box. 

“See something you like, Jamie?” Joey asks, smirking. 

“I uh….I’m sorry….” Jim stutters, scrambling to pick up the rest of the polaroids.  
Joey steps into the closet, picking up what Jim drops, looking them over. “Sorry for what?”

“Snooping through your stuff.” Jim’s face is on fire, he’s sure of it.

Joey shrugs, still looking through the photos. “I didn’t say you couldn’t look in this box. I expected you would when you were going through your stuff.”

Jim blushes more. “You…..wanted me to see them?” 

“Honestly, I had forgotten where they were.” Joey smirks again. “But I’m glad you found them.”

Jim clears his throat. “Sure.”

Joey flicks his eyes over him and his smirk gets bigger as he eyes Jim’s cock, still hard.”Seem likes you are too.”

Jim adjusts his glasses. “Well, you know, they’re…..really graphic.”

Joey chuckles wickedly. “I know. I took them.” He puts the pictures back into the box and looks Jim over again. “Let’s reenact some.”

Jim doesn’t get a chance to answer before Joey is pushing him onto his back on the floor of the closet, kissing him breathless. He moans into the kiss, fingers sliding up into Joey’s hair as Joey rocks against him. 

Joey’s nimble fingers undo the buttons on Jim’s shirt, shoving it out of the way as his mouth moves down, leaving bites and kisses in his wake. He finds a nipple and traces the tip of his tongue around it over and over again until it’s a hard little peak and Jim is writhing underneath him. 

He bites down sharply on Jim’s nipple while he pinches the other one, just for Jim’s reaction. Jim doesn't disappoint either, a shriek of pleasure escaping him, arching helplessly into Joey’s mouth. His cock twitches hard in his jeans, a spot of precome rapidly growing bigger at his zipper. 

Joey lifts his head and gives Jim a wicked look. “Wanna fuck you, Jamie….”

“Please, please….” Jim begs, desperate now, hands clawing at the wooden floor.

Joey struggles for a moment as he tries to pull Jim’s skinny jeans down and off after he gets them undone, but manages it with a yank, tossing them aside. He pushes Jim’s legs apart, settling between his thighs after he strips off his own clothes. 

He spits into his hand, slicking his cock up. He makes a show of it, watching Jim watch him, loving the need growing in Jim’s eyes, the way his cock twitches against his belly. “You want my cock inside you, Jamie?”

“Yes, need you….want you, please….” Jim pleads, squirming against the floor. 

“Still stretched from earlier?” Joey asks, panting as he keeps stroking his own cock.

Jim nods eagerly, spreading his legs more when Joey moves forward. “Yessss….”

Joey smirks. “Good Boy.” He teases them both for a minute, rubbing the head of his cock against Jim, slicking him a bit with saliva and precome. Jim whimpers and whines, cock throbbing against his belly, leaving a smear of precome against his skin. 

Joey shoves himself inside of Jim with a quick thrust of his hips, moaning loudly as Jim clenches around him. Jim cries out, hands reaching up to grip Joey’s shoulders tightly, digging his nails into him as Joey immediately starts fucking into him hard. He shifts his hips and Joey’s nailing his sweet spot now, slamming into him over and over again. The stretch and burn of Joey shoving inside of him like that blends deliciously with the pleasure.

Jim tries to keep up with the intense pace that Joey sets, but soon gives up trying and lays there, taking everything Joey gives to him, clutching at him and moaning. Joey’s hands grip his thighs, holding them apart and back a bit, squeezing hard enough that there will be bruises later. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this, Jamie. Always did look so pretty getting fucked.” Joey’s voice is strained with the pleasure coursing through him as he thrusts into Jim. 

Jim blushes, well beyond speech at the moment, body shuddering as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. 

Joey knows his tells well, listening to the cadence of his moans, the way his body tightens around his cock. “You gonna come for me? Gonna come from my cock inside of you? Come on, Jamie. Scream for me.”

Jim tries to hang on, the pleasure so incredible, it brings tears to his eyes. But Joey is ruthless, picking up the pace more now, nails leaving bloody half-moons on his thighs, and his orgasm explodes from inside of him, cock throbbing and pulsing with the intensity of the pleasure. Stars dance behind his eyelids and, for a second, he fears he will actually pass out as Joey keeps fucking into him, even as he comes inside of him at the same time. The pleasure drags him under, drowning him in the best possible way. 

It takes him a moment to realize that the hoarse scream he hears is actually being ripped from his own throat before he calms down a bit, laying limply against the floor. Joey sags on top of him, letting go of his legs and letting him straighten them out.  
“Holy fuck, Jamie…..” Joey pants, patting Jim softly. 

Jim hums his agreement, fingers carding through Joey’s hair, root to tip. 

They lay on the floor for a few more minutes, recovering, before Joey eases himself out of Jim and gets to his feet. Jim hisses as Joey pulls out and opens his eyes, letting Joey help him to his feet. He follows Joey into the bathroom, watching him get a washcloth to clean up with. 

“Give me a color, Jamie?” Joey asks, lovingly cleaning the come from Jim’s skin. 

“Green.” Jim mumbles softly around a yawn. 

Joey nods, cleaning himself up and then leading Jim back into the bedroom, pulling him into bed with him, letting Jim curl up into his arms. He smiles down at Jim, brushing his hair back from his face, loving how pliable he is and how sweetly drowsy he looks. 

“Let’s a take a nap. We can finish organizing shit later.” Joey pets Jim’s hair. 

Jim nods and closes his eyes, relaxing as Joey’s fingers stroke through his hair. 

Joey smiles as he listens to Jim’s soft snoring, making sure he’s well asleep before letting himself drift off too, hand stilling in Jim’s hair.


End file.
